42
by Helionking
Summary: Martha y Riley (tripulante del S.S. Pentallian) se quedan encerrados dentro de una cápsula de emergencia que está a punto de impactar con una estrella gigante. No pueden hacer otra cosa que esperar a la muerte... pero las chispas de atracción se inflaman como el sol que está a punto de absorberles. / Spoilers del capítulo "42" (3x07). / Martha & Riley


_¡Hola!_

 _Este es un pequeño FanFic que escribí a partir del maravilloso capítulo 3x07 de Doctor Who (BBC) llamado **42**. __Escogí este capítulo por varias razones. La primera es que me encanta Martha, aunque muchos Whovians le tengan manía, pobre. Creo que es de las companions más listas, guapas y divertidas del Doctor. ¡Su único pecado fue aparecer detrás de la pobre Rose! La otra razón es que al ver el capítulo me quedé prendada de la química especial entre Martha y Riley, y al final me quedé con muchas ganas de más... Vamos, dos jóvenes encerrados en una pequeña nave, ¡la de cosas que pueden pasar ahí! Solo había que echarle un poco de imaginación._

 _Así que me decidí a rellenar ese hueco de la historia, todas esas elipses que no nos explicaban qué hacían estos dos mozos ;)_

 _De momento he escrito un capítulo cortito, para abrir boca. Calculo que no tendrá más de 3 o 4. ¡Disfrutad y comentad!_

* * *

 **1\. Familia**

Estaban atrapados.

Como un insecto hacia la luz, el pequeño módulo de escape flotaba por el espacio hacia la enorme estrella. A través de los millares de partículas de hidrógeno que los separaban de la nave nodriza, Martha creyó entender el mensaje que _él_ le gritaba sin cesar.

"Yo te salvaré".

Martha le creyó, pero una parte minúscula de su interior sabía que era imposible. Ningún ser vivo, ni siquiera _él_ , podía sobrevivir en el espacio a tan altas temperaturas sin la protección de una nave. Y Martha estaba encerrada en la única cápsula auxiliar del S.S. Pentallian, separada de éste por unos pocos y a la vez abismales centenares de metros.

Avanzando inexorablemente hacia el sol.

—Martha… —dijo una voz a su espalda, recordándole por primera vez que no estaba sola.

Con mucho esfuerzo, despegó la mirada de la ventanilla y se volvió hacia Riley, que estaba pálido y sudoroso.

—No pasa nada, _él_ nos rescatará —afirmó ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por el tono calmado de su voz.

Riley tragó saliva con dificultad. Cada vez hacía más calor y empezaba a notar los efectos de la deshidratación.

—Esta vez no, Martha —dijo lentamente—. Es imposible…

Se cortó, al ver la mirada de ella. Era una expresión de convencimiento absoluto.

Se hizo el silencio otra vez en el pequeño módulo. El aire caliente se movió en ondas perezosas cuando Martha dio la espalda a Riley y volvió a mirar a través del cristal. Sin embargo, la nave nodriza no se encontraba ya a la vista: el módulo iba a la deriva, sujeto a los caprichos de la gravedad del inmenso y ardiente astro.

Hacía mucho, muchísimo calor. Cuando estaban dentro del Pentallian, a Martha se le había pegado a la piel sudorosa. Sin embargo, había llegado un punto en que toda la humedad se había evaporado y sólo persistía el calor.

Martha, como muchos estudiantes de Medicina, había mostrado una morbosa curiosidad cuando les enseñaron los límites que podía soportar el ser humano; pero jamás se habría imaginado que ella se encontraría en una situación de esas. ¿Cómo iba a saber, tan sólo dos meses antes -o días, o semana, el tiempo ya no tenía mucho sentido- que iba a ser absorbida por una estrella?

Observó las impresionantes lenguas de fuego. De una forma aterradora y salvaje, Martha las encontraba bellas. Parecían los tentáculos de un giganteso ser vivo, y Martha se encontró suplicándole mentalmente: "Por favor, no nos comas. No _le_ comas".

Un ruido la despertó del trance: Riley se había apoyado contra una de las paredes curvas del módulo, sentado con expresión ausente y la mirada perdida. "El calor nos está afectando a la mente" pensó, y se sentó al lado del hombre. Cayó en la cuenta de que él estaba tan atrapado como ella, y probablemente también echaría de menos a alguien. ¿A quién? Qué poco lo conocía, y sin embargo el destino les había unido en aquella pesadilla.

Lo observó con curiosidad nada disimulada. Ya le había parecido guapo al verlo por primera vez en el Pentallian, con sus anchos hombros y su cabello oscuro cayéndole desordenadamente por la frente en húmedos mechones. Sin embargo, ahora se fijó en otros detalles: la barba mal afeitada que le oscurecía y le delineaba la mandíbula, las líneas de expresión que recorrían su frente, la nariz recta y fuerte. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y Martha tuvo de pronto la urgente necesidad de verlos.

—¡Bueno, al menos ahora tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar! —comentó de improviso, tratando de arrancarle aquella blanca sonrisa que había visto antes, en la nave.

Riley no abrió los ojos, ni dio muestras de haberla oído. Martha sintió una punzada de preocupación y sin pensar cogió la mano de Riley. Inmediatamente la soltó: la piel del chico casi quemaba.

—¡Riley! ¡Estás ardiendo! —gritó Martha, y sus reflejos de médico le hicieron tomarle la temperatura en la frente, comprobar su ritmo cardíaco y abrirle un párpado. La pupila, de un azul tan claro que parecía gris, se clavó en los ojos miel de Martha, quien se quedó paralizada. No podía apartar la mirada de aquel ojo que parecía de hielo. Hielo derritiéndose por el calor que desprendía su piel. Martha sintió que temblaba, y desde luego no era por la temperatura.

El hechizo se rompió de repente, cuando él reaccionó parpadeando sobresaltado como si acabaran de despertarlo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! Estoy bien, gracias —dijo, apartando la mano de Martha, pero sin soltarla en ningún momento—. Tú tampoco es que seas el colmo del frescor —añadió, bromeando.

Martha dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y le apretó la mano. Los dos callaron, sintiendo el calor del otro a través de sus dedos entrelazados. Fuera, el revestimiento aislante del módulo empezaba a crepitar.

Del mismo modo en que Riley sabía el tiempo que tardarían los escudos térmicos en fallar, Martha era consciente de cuánto aguantarían dos seres humanos sin hidratación y a tan altas temperaturas. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que decirlo no arreglaría nada, y por eso se mantuvieron en silencio, cogidos, más unidos que dos amantes.

—¿Sabes qué? —la voz de Riley rompió la quietud del pequeño espacio—. Nunca pensé que les echaría de menos. A ellos —aclaró, señalando vagamente a la ventanilla, hacia el Pentallian.

—¿No tienes familia? —preguntó ella tras una pausa.

—No a la que tú te refieres. Pero cuando estás con las mismas personas durante mucho tiempo, compartiendo espacio, comida, conversaciones y peleas… se convierten en tu familia.

Martha asintió. Lo comprendía perfectamente. No había pasado tanto tiempo con _él_ , pero en fin, el tiempo es relativo, como había aprendido en todos sus viajes.

De pronto, un pensamiento golpeó a Martha con violencia. Estaban hablando de la familia, ¡y ella ni siquiera había dedicado un segundo a pensar en la suya! Le pareció estar viviendo algo irreal, en una pequeña cápsula acercándose al sol, mientras a miles de millones de kilómetros -y también de años-, lejos de allí, su madre hacía la colada… Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y recordó a Ticia y a Leo, sus hermanos, ¿qué estarían haciendo? "Probablemente intentar calmar los ánimos entre mamá y papá", se imaginó. "Ojalá pudiera hablar con ellos…"

Martha contempló la pared. "Un momento… ¡Claro que puedo!" Dio tal respingo que Riley se puso en alerta, preocupado. Martha se había levantado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Bendito sea! ¡El móvil! Tiene cobertura universal —aclaró ante la expresión inquisitiva de Riley. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y encontró el aparato.

Con los dedos temblorosos, marcó el tan conocido número y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. Tras unos eternos segundos de silencio, el sonido de la línea fue como el canto de los ángeles para Martha.

—¡Funciona! ¡Oh, por dios, mamá, coge el teléfono!

—¿Diga? —dijo una voz conocida al otro lado, tan familiar que le resultaba incluso dolorosa.

—¡Mamá! ¡Te quiero!

—¿Qué has hecho ya, Martha…?

—¡Nada, yo sólo…! Te quiero. Quería decírtelo —balbuceó, indecisa entre la risa o el llanto.

—Y yo a ti, pero estoy atareada, cariño. Si no me quieres decir nada importante, mejor te llamo yo luego…

Martha podía sentir cómo le salían las lágrimas de los ojos, pero éstas solo lograban recorrer unos centímetros de su mejilla para desaparecer evaporadas por el intenso calor.

—No, mamá. Es igual. Sólo quería oír tu voz…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde andas? Ven esta noche a cenar, que viene tu hermano.

Martha clavó los ojos húmedos en la brillante esfera de fuego que se hacía más grande por momentos.

—Estoy bien.

Colgó el teléfono. Con un nudo en la garganta, tendió el móvil a Riley, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si aún quedará alguien ahí dentro que pueda coger el teléfono, Martha —dijo, con voz triste y a la vez dulce.

Ella sintió que se desmoronaba por dentro. Hasta aquel momento, había mantenido algo semejante a la esperanza, una voluntad inquebrantable de sobrevivir. No era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que estaba en peligro desde que viajaba con _él_. Le faltaban dedos para contar las situaciones de las que parecía imposible escapar, pero en todas esas ocasiones había salido adelante, porque confiaba en _él_. Sin embargo… allí estaban, separados por menos de un kilómetro de distancia, una distancia insalvable a varios millones de grados de temperatura.

El calor era tal que Martha ya no sentía nada. Se sentó lentamente y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Riley. Despacio al principio, y dolorosamente rápido después, las nubes de algodón que le embotaban la mente desaparecieron, y Martha tuvo un pensamiento claro.

Iba a morir.


End file.
